Una reflexion corta
by kakashifreak512
Summary: Que es lo que sucede cuando una pareja corta repentinamente a causa de sus prioridades? lean mas y sabran OneShot Ferb/Vanessa


Una reflexion corta

Vanessa POV

Aun recuerdo como Johnny se habia ido de aqui,solo senti algo parecido a un infarto,que naturalmente si bien no rompio mi corazon si me hizo pensar en saber que es lo que estaba mal,era yo o era el?,en realidad se iba por trabajo o por que no supe saber el significado del verdadero amor o eso era lo que creia en ese momento

*Flashback*

Johnny tenia planes conmigo para casarnos dentro de poco,sabia que el trabajaba casi sin parar dia y noche para levantar a una empresa hasta un lugar en el cual fuese considerada una de las mas importantes,lo reconozco como auxiliar contable se tiene una responsabilidad mas grande si has convertido una potencial quiebra en todo un exito empresarial con altisimo margen de ganancias,el y yo nos veiamos a diario sin importar que pasara,sin embargo todo eso cambio cuando una noche realmente turbia el me dijo...

-Vanessa Lo siento pero dentro de poco me ire a trabajar a Corea del Sur,creo que seran mas de 9 a os los que estare ahi

-pero cuando?.por que no me avisaste

-Lo siento pero no tuve mucho tiempo,puesto que mi trabajo no me deja casi tiempo libre,ser un auxiliar contable para una de las empresas mas importantes rara vez me deja tiempo libre y eso lo sabes bien

-eso es lo que has dicho desde siempre desde que llegaste a ese puesto

-lo se pero como te explico? sabes bien que este empleo es realmente importante para mi

-ah,mas importante que nuestra relacion?

-pues si pero viendolo asi,en este momento debo poner en orden mis prioridades

-y yo no cuento en ellas verdad?

-Mira Vanessa no empecemos a discutir,despues de todo no te gustaria verme teniendo exito?

-pues claro que si,pero no se si pueda esperarte por largo tiempo,digo te vas a ir a otro pais y quiza ya no quieras estar conmigo

-yo se que podrias esperarme,pero la mirada en tu cara no es la misma que la de hace tiempo

Tenia razon no era la misma mirada que le lanzaba,era un poco fria,no sabia por que lo hacia,tal vez estaba alejandolo de mi,sin embargo recorde que mi madre siempre decia que si amaba algo,siempre debia saber como dejarlo ir sin sentirme mal,sin embargo como no iba a sentirme mal,Johnny siempre compartio mis gustos,mi forma de ver la vida y otras cosas sin importancia,y de un dia para otro se iba para poder cumplir con su nuevo trabajo,digo que esta bien que el tenga aspiraciones e incluso ser el mejor empresario que haya tenido el privilegio de conocer pero ultimamente siento que el descuido nuestra relacion,puedo entender que es para poder salir adelante,pero olvidar que tienes a alguien a tu lado puede doler muchisimo

-por supuesto que no lo es johnny crees que puedes darme una sorpresa asi nada mas,todos estos a os se iran a la basura?

-pues no lo se,simplemente no se que decirte,pero lo que si se es que ma ana parto a primera hora

-esta bien esta bien,vete si eso es lo que quieres

-pero no hagas una tormenta en un vaso de agua,por supuesto que regresare

-De acuerdo eres libre has lo que quieras,yo me despido

-vanessa pero

-Nada,me largo de aqui haz lo que quieras,tu sabes bien que no es facil pero ahora lo entiendo,te dejo solo para que continues tu vida

despues de eso emprendi la marcha de regreso a casa,arranque mi coche y avance por las calles con cierta calma,Aguantando las ganas de llorar,esto mismo acompa ado de una cancion que oi en la radio,sabia que debia ver a alguien mas que a mi mama,papa seria el indicado para poder soltar toda esa tristeza que sentia,mama no estaba en casa ese dia asi que decidi ir a verlo lo mas pronto posible,llegue hasta ahi y papa solamente vio mi cara llena de tristeza,quien diria que yo toda una chica gotica y seguramente fria,se estaba consumiendo en llanto en los hombros de su padre

-calma hija cuentame que fue lo que paso

-ah papa,es realmente triste,Johnny se va a ir de aqui,y nisiquiera me aviso si no hasta ahora,el y yo ya teniamos listos los planes de boda sin embargo los cancelo de la noche a la ma ana,todo por su trabajo

-hija no deberias sentirte mal,justamente en la vida todos tenemos que tomar decisiones demasiado dificiles que hagan a un lado todo aquello que nos impide llegar a nuestras metas,tu madre digamos que me dejo por algo parecido pero ya estaba casado con ella asi que la reaccion mas natural fue nuestro divorcio

-pues si papa,pero el ya se habia comprometido y no pude hacer nada para detenerlo si quiera su necedad me vencio a cierto modo

-te dare un consejo sano hija,Si no fue tuyo,dejalo ir,te sentiras mejor lo se por experiencia propia,siempre contaras con tu padre,ya encontraras a ese alguien que realmente te aprecie por lo que eres como chico si bien te apreciaba,debes de saber que no siempre la gente es lo que uno espera,y eso creo que tu madre lo penso conmigo

-ahora entiendo papa,bueno gracias,me voy debo llegar temprano

-de nada cari o,tu padre siempre estara contigo para lo que necesites.

Bien decian que los padres son los unicos que nos escuchan seamos como seamos,en fin,llegue y dormi con un poco mas de tranquilidad despues de haber llorado un poco junto a mi papa,fui a casa y dormi tratando de olvidar todo pero desperte al dia siguiente sintiendome un poco telefono sono,era un mensaje de johnny y decia...

"lamento haberte tratado asi ayer,se lo que sientes y se que piensas que soy una persona fria,sin embargo creo que debo aprovechar esta oportunidad para poder seguir con mi vida,para cuando leas esto ya estare en el avion rumbo a Corea del Sur,solo me queda decirte,gracias,espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos aunque hayamos tenido esa discusion"

Simplemente me quede helada,no supe que hacer,no sabia si tirar el telefono o darme de golpes en la cabeza,solo me aguante las ganas de llorar,y decidi continuar con mi dia aparentando que no habia pasado nada,y de nuevo lo digo quien hubiese imaginado que yo una chica gotica e independiente hubiese llorado por alguien pero asi fue

*fin del flashback*

despues de unos dias de haber pasado por todo eso,incluso haber llorado en silencio en algunas situaciones,mama me habia llevado a una fiesta,me puse mi mejor atuendo,unas botas negras,medias negras,un vestido strapless,morado,guantes negros con dedos descubiertos,mis hombros y brazos cubiertos por una camisa de red,maquillaje discreto y mi pelo con un arreglo que permitia que cayera en mis hombros,y un toque infantil al ponerme un mo o de color morado,decidi por un rato dejar de pensar en todo aquello me diverti un poco,Lacey tambien me animaba,incluso ambas siendo goticas terminamos alegrandonos en aquella atmosfera,mama no podia estar mejor,tambien bailaba al ritmo de esa musica electronica

en el climax de la fiesta encontre a un chico realmente interesante,recordaba haberlo visto,cuando el me ayudaba a obtener un producto que necesitaba mi padre e incluso le di un beso en la mejilla despues de haber pasado un dia fuera de lo comun para mi,decidi acercarmele y saber si era el,pues despues de un tiempo lo vi el peliverde era realmente todo un hombre,su vestimenta consistente en un traje de cuello mao y unos zapatos realmente finos lo hacia lucir como todo un caballero,aunque de un modo alternativo tal y como a mi me gusta,su silencio de por si era interesante ahora lo hacia lucir mejor que nunca,incluso recorde su nombre:Ferb

decidi acercarmele y comenzar a platicar con el,sin duda no haberlo visto desde hace tiempo,me daria el aliciente necesario para poder romper el hielo,sin embargo esto iba a ser algo mas que simplemente romper el hielo...

-Hola Ferb hace tiempo que no te veia

-Hola,tu eres vanessa no?

-por supuesto que si,y dime que has hecho de tu vida

-pues nada nuevo,simplemente he estudiado un poco mas y he ganado varias becas,aunque solo aproveche una de ellas debido a que era la carrera que me interesaba,ahora mismo trabajo para una empresa de mecatronica,y no me quejo,la verdad lo he hecho muy bien por lo que veo

-eso es realmente genial,y dime no has pensado en alguien en especial?

-eeemmmhh... digamos que si,pero esa persona me dejo, penso que la estaba descuidando,y termino por dejarme sin chistar

-y esa persona era

-Gretchen,me dejo por que simplemente le prestaba mas atencion a mi carrera,pero ella tambien comenzo a prestarle mas atencion a lo mismo,llego el momento en el cual solo nos vimos para decirnos adios,pues ella se iba a estudiar al extranjero,lo acepte y simplemente no deje de pensar en ella durante mucho tiempo finalmente decidi enfocarme a mi trabajo,y por fortuna no necesite irme de aqui

Ahora comprendi que no fui la unica en haber sufrido tanto, bien podria decirse que Ferb no sufrio,estaba en un error,el tambien habia pasado por lo mismo que yo,por lo que me dije caramba por que no estuvimos juntos desde el principio,creo que nunca debi haberme juntado con este chico,digo era mi amigo y despues mi novio con los mismos gustos ad-hoc pero ahora lo entiendo Johnny tenia que poner todas sus prioridades en orden y Ferb por lo menos sabia como hacer feliz a alguien,sin embargo Creo que esa chica le hizo lo mismo a este lindo peliverde.

-Entonces,te dejo?,no lo entiendo eres todo un buen ejemplar de hombre,simplemente no entiendo como es que ella podria haberte dejado,debe ser completamente tonta como para haberte dejado ir

-eso es lo que me decian todos,incluso la novia de mi hermanastro

-Ves? tu eres todo lo que una mujer podria desear y querer en un hombre

-En serio?

-Por supuesto que si,no lo dudes,incluso yo podria salir contigo si tu quieres

-De verdad? tu? pero no es demasiado pronto digo apenas salimos un par de veces y eso no habia contado como cita

-No hay problema,digamos que te debo esa cita,digo te deje plantado en Paris hace tiempo atras y no debi haberlo hecho de manera tan abrupta,si quiera me hubiese despedido de ti pero bueno ya sabes como estuvieron las circunstancias Tomalo como una compensacion a dicha situacion,ahora si quiero tener esa cita contigo,se lo que debi haber hecho antes de aceptar a mi anterior novio,debi haberlo bateado lo mas lejos posible.

-pues si lo pones asi,de acuerdo acepto.

-tu di el dia y nosotros nos veremos

-pues que sea el viernes

-Ya esta,el viernes te veo A las 6 De la tarde

despues de eso creo que senti como si mi corazon se hubiese quitado un peso de encima,y tuviese una nueva oportunidad para comenzar de nuevo en cuanto a una relacion se refiere,lo se el es mas joven que yo,pero que importa,el chiste es que ambos podemos comenzar de nuevo despues de los desastrosos episodios que tuvimos con nuestras supuestas medias naranjas,desde aquel dia todo transcurrio sin contratiempos hasta el dia cero...

ese dia La cita fue realmente un exito,puesto que ese dia se presento puntual y no paso gran cosa,solo charlamos como si hubiesemos sido conocidos en alguna otra vida o circunstancia la cena realmente fue sencilla pero elegante,se porto como todo un caballero,no podia creerlo,quien diria que me enamoraria de la persona que menos pensaba en el momento,era un poco menor que yo en cuestion de edad pero asi fue,despues nos citabamos cada semana,y asi nos la llevabamos por espacio de unos 6 meses,cada dia que lo conocia sabia que no solo era un chico que tenia un porte serio,si no que en sus palabras encontre algo mas que consuelo,mi estilo de vida gotico junto con su seriedad era la combinacion perfecta para que ambos hicieramos quimica de inmediato cuando de pronto y despues de esos 6 meses...

-Vanessa,lo he pensado seriamente y creo que tu y yo deberiamos dar el siguiente paso,ire al grano,te gustaria ser mi novia?

-no lo se Ferb,no quisiera volver a pasar por eso,ya tuve suficiente con lo de johnny y bueno

-esta bien,si quieres piensalo,y me dices en un par de dias

-de acuerdo Ferb,hasta luego.

-hasta luego linda

Me despedi con un beso en la mejilla tal y como aquella vez,fui a casa y decidi platicar con mama,le conte lo sucedido y le exprese que no queria volver a arriesgarme a pasar lo mismo que con Johnny,mama entonces me dijo lo siguiente

-Bueno hija,parece ser que pasaste lo mismo que yo,sin embargo creo saber algo,ese chico es alguien especial,conozco a la madre de ese peliverde desde hace tiempo y se que el es una persona realmente inteligente pero sobre todo,es un digno ejemplo de hombre el cual pienso que no deberias dejar pasar pues te podrias arrepentir al dejar pasar una oportunidad de oro como esta,ademas Debes dejar atras todo lo que te hizo sentir tu anterior novio,olvida todo eso y sigue adelante

-de acuerdo mama,creo que se lo que tengo que hacer

-asi se habla Vanessa,sigue con tu vida.

Al dia siguiente cite a Ferb para verlo estaba un poco nerviosa pero decidi sobreponer mis nervios y decidi aceptar lo que el me dijo,por lo cual me deje llevar por lo romantico y solemne del momento

-Hola ferb

-hola linda,como estas?

-Bien,oye puedo decirte algo?

-Claro que puedes dimelo cari o

-bueno ferb,pense en lo que dijiste y creo que tienes razon debemos dar el siguiente paso,acepto ser tu novia,pase lo que pase quiero que sepas que siempre tendras mi apoyo y mi cari o,siempre estare contigo pase lo que pase

-Entonces quiere decir que..

-si,quiero ser tu Novia,Ferb Fletcher

Esas palabras que le dije practicamente lo dejaron helado,tan helado como un tempano de hielo,parecia como si hubiese hecho un sue o realidad,en realidad si se desconcerto,quien diria que un chico como el tuviese una novia gotica,y en cierto modo es como si hubiese compensado el haberlo abandonado en paris ese dia,sin embargo no podiamos ser mas felices los dos en el momento,quedo mudo asi que para hacerle comprender que mis palabras eran en serio tuve que actuar un poco mas atrevida para que lo entendiera al 100%,digo es inteligente y sabio pero cuando el amor llega todas las reacciones de los seres humanos como nosotros son impredecibles

-creo que necesito ser mas directa contigo Ferb

Sin pensarlo y en ese mismo instante me acerque a el lentamente,lo abraze y con todo el cari o que senti,plante mis labios sobre los suyos,y comenze a darle un beso frances realmente sensual mediante el cual jugue un poco con su boca,su reaccion fue de sorpresa pero de inmediato los 2 cerramos los ojos para dejarnos llevar por el momento,contesto el abrazo que le di con otro de igual manera desde mi cintura,por lo que en el climax del beso nuestras bocas jugaron alegremente con ese toque romantico y sensual,cuando nos separamos lo hicimos lentamente sin dejar de clavar nuestra mirada el uno al otro asi que sin mas preambulo le dije en japones con cari o,por la emocion solte una lagrima pero no de tristeza si no de felicidad,y el la seco con cari o,no podia ser mejor la escena,curiosamente el tambien contesto en el mismo idioma ...

-Aishiteru Ferb Kun

-Aishiteru Vanessa Chan

-Creo que nos dijimos lo correcto Ferb

-Lo mismo digo Cari o,el japones puede ser ideal para expresar lo que sentimos los 2

-Y Eso quiere decir...

-Que a partir de ahora Tu Y Yo empezamos una nueva vida juntos

El momento fue unico,a la luz de la luna observabamos todo el panorama de la ciudad,sin lugar a duda era la cita perfecta para mi,yo en mi atuendo comun,el tambien ataviado con una indumentaria Ad-Hoc,asi que me recargue en su hombro y lo tome de la mano para disfrutar esos instantes junto a mi preciado peliverde,despues de haber pasado todo lo anterior me dije mentalmente

-"cuantos a os desperdiciados,por que no nos juntamos antes"

pero bueno ahora ya era toda una realidad,no debia desperdiciar esta nueva oportunidad,ahora si esta chica gotica habia ganado el premio mayor,y a partir de ese momento nuestro noviazgo fue mas solido que una fortificacion fuertemente custodiada,incluso con momentos de intimidad y cari o entre los 2,en ese sentido solo puedo decirles que Ferb es alguien que sabe como mantener a una chica realmente plena y quererla con todo su corazon

despues de un tiempo decidimos Casarnos,la ceremonia fue muy emotiva y sencilla en cuanto a la celebracion,pude escoger un vestido de novia completamente negro con detalles en colores rojo y morado,Maquillaje con labial rojo,mi peinado realmente con el pelo suelto que caia entre mis hombros,una Tiara con un velo completamente negro,aretes de perlas,el mismo vestido strapless con mis brazos y hombros descubiertos,mis brazos con guantes de satin negros,y finalmente el detalle de mis piernas con medias que entonaban a la perfeccion con el atuendo y no discordaban con la tonalidad de mi piel y finalmente mis zapatos negros de tacon con acabado brillante eran el perfecto atuendo para una novia Vampiresa,Ferb solo uso un traje conservador pero igual de elegante,su corbata roja,entono a la perfeccion,sus zapatos realmente eran unos botines italianos que usaria en una ocasion especial,que mas especial que nuestra boda para usarlos,despues de todas las formalidades propias de una boda llego la hora de la verdad Y Ambos estabamos nerviosos pero logramos "sobrevivir" a dicho momento

-Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Aceptas a Ferb Fletcher como tu esposo en todo lo que se presente tanto en los buenos como en los malos momentos(bueno ustedes saben el resto)hasta que la muerte los separe

-Por supuesto que acepto con todo mi corazon

-Y tu Ferb Fletcher aceptas a Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Como tu esposa en todo lo que se presente(lo mismo ustedes saben el resto)

-Claro que acepto

-Si hay alguien que se oponga a que esta union sea realidad debe hablar ahora o callar para siempre

El silencio fue evidente,nadie se opondria a nuestra union,era un hecho ya seriamos una pareja casada no importando que pasara alrededor

-Por lo que me confiere yo los Declaro Marido y Mujer,puede besar a la novia

Esas palabras fueron las que justamente estabamos esperando,Ferb Levanto el velo de mi cara y lentamente se acerco para que nos besaramos de la misma forma que en aquella primera cita,lo unico que hicieron todos los presentes en aquel lugar fue aplaudirnos,Ferb recibio felicitaciones de su hermanastro y novia,al igual que yo,la reunion y fiesta de la boda fue realmente algo entretenido nadie la paso mal,nuestro primer baile juntos,las tradiciones de tirar el ramo y la liga fueron un tanto cuanto coincidentes pues al tirar el ramo Isabella fue quien lo cacho,y en el caso de la liga Su hermanastro Phineas fue quien la cacho,por alguna razon sabiamos que Ambos tambien terminarian juntos como nosotros,siendo marido y mujer

La luna de miel fue muy especial para los 2 sabiamos que el compartir nuestra intimidad nos daria un motivo mas para seguir juntos,lo supimos al conocernos de manera mas especial e lugar a duda era el comienzo de lo que hoy es un matrimonio realmente feliz

Hoy me encuentro pensativa pero recostada en mi cama junto a la persona que amo,pero con otro detalle mas,se nota en mi abdomen,el cual acaricio con cari o,y efectivamente adivinaron,estoy embarazada,y de mi hermoso peliverde,no podria pedir mas,me quede un poco dormida mientras el me abrazaba y acariciaba mi abdomen con cari o diciendo...

-te amo cari o,los quiero a los 2 son el motivo por el cual siempre voy a seguir adelante

Me dio un beso y se durmio,al sentir dicho beso me desperte y lo observe,y tambien le di otro,despues le dije...

-yo tambien te amo y te quiero Precioso peliverde,este ni o es muestra de ello cari o.

Despues de eso senti su brazo y le correspondi de igual manera abrazando dicha extremidad de mi esposo,ambos nos quedamos dormidos de manera muy amorosa,no hay duda,una chica gotica y dark,puede sentir mas que amor por la persona indicada,y mas cuando ahora siento en mi algo que es parte de nuestro amor,lo que me paso antes ya lo deje atras ahora yo y Ferb tenemos una vida por vivir asi como el seguir adelante como familia,por lo menos mi hijo tendria una madre y un padre fuera de lo comun.

tiempo despues pude ver a Johnny pero solo le desee buena suerte para que el tambien pudiese tener alguien ideal para me pregunto el porque pero lo calme diciendo que eso ya era parte del pasado y que ahora debemos concentrarnos en nuestro futuro y familia,ser padres sera un nuevo capitulo en la historia de nuestras vidas.

Insisto Ser una chica gotica no es impedimento para ser feliz y formar una familia,para muestra estoy yo,dentro de unos meses sere mama,y creo tener el Nombre correcto para mi hijo,se llamara Thomas.

Fin 


End file.
